Nazi Zombies!
by WavyShadow101
Summary: A full in depth story of what happened to a rag tag squad of American Airborne soldiers taken prisioner by the fleeing Nazis of World War 2. They are taken to a secluded asylum in the outskrts of Germany. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

His head was throbbing, more than a morning after a night at the Burgh Inn in France.

He could hear a truck engine and the sound of tires rolling over deep gravel. He tried to sit up but every part of his body ached. He gave up the attempt, letting his head smack back against the riveted metal he was lying on. He groaned softly as he cringed from the newly acquired pain.

After laying there for a minute longer, he tried to open his eyes. Dark night sky silhouetted with millions of stars and various pummels of smoke filled his blurry vision. After a few minutes of looking up at the sky, he reattempted to move his body. After being semi successful, he surveyed his situation. The metal surface he was lying on was the back bed of a large troop transportation truck.

There were others in the truck with him. Three men were huddled together against the side of the truck bed wall; two more were lying oddly in the far corner, blood pooling from their bodies. The three men huddled together were wearing tattered U.S. Army uniforms. They were bruised up pretty bad.

Finally there were two tall men standing at the front of the truck looking over the cabin. They were dressed in crinkled black uniforms with tears in the fabric. One was twitching quiet frequently. Both were holding bolt-action rifles. Looking at their shoulder cuffs, a Nazi swastika was sewn on.

A voice broke the redundant rhythm of the truck's engine. He turned back to the American soldiers to see one talking to him. At first he couldn't make out anything he was saying. But after time, the world came back down to a dull roar and the soldier's voice could break though the cacophony.

"Captain, are you alright sir? You hit your head pretty good"

_Captain!_ Reality smashed into his mind as his life came back to him in a flash. He was Master Sergeant Ryan Deckard, 2nd Platoon commanding officer of the 98th Airborne. The soldier asking about his state of health was Corporal Jerry Keller. A well built African American from Louisiana. Despite the state of origin, he did not possess a Southern accent. The other soldiers were Sergeant Wesley Baker and Private First Class Francis Hale. Baker was a tanned man from Jersey with the attitude included; Hale was the communication officer of the platoon. Born in New York, he was going to be a kindergarten teacher when he got his diploma. Instead he got a letter from the draft and the rest was history. The man could barely hold a rifle, let alone the thought of killing someone. The situation being what it was would call for him to change his outlook killing the enemy or survival was impossible.

"Sir, are you alright" Keller asked again.

"I'm fine" Deckard answered with a slight groan. "Where are we"?

"Deep in German back country by the looks of it, Sir. We've been driving for about two hours now. Do you remember what happened in Glasucht yesterday, Sir"? Keller asked.

Chaos. That was the first thing to come to Captain Deckard's mind. Then the chaos started to form into soldiers, and gun fire, and death. A town was in cinders. Screams of the death echoed through the filthy streets. Orders falling upon death ears.

The Germans were making a run out of Germany. Captain Deckard and his platoon had been ordered to stop all escape attempts coming through the village of Glasucht. At first they had meet little resistance when they first dug in around a coffee shop next to the main road running through the city. But soon his 36 soldiers were outmanned and out gunned by an entire Nazi company. They held the line the best they could, but with low ammo reserves before the battle had begun, defeat was indefinite. The last thing he remembered was gunning down enemy soldiers with his 1897 Winchester shotgun until the weapon ran dry. Proceeding to cracking some skulls with hand-to-hand combat, a Nazi came up behind him and knocked him unconscious with a rifle.

"The Germans overran our position and I got knocked out. How come we aren't Nazi fodder yet" Deckard asked.

"Beats us Sarg" Baker retorted, "They got a bunch of us together and threw us on this truck. Patterson and Terrence tried to escape on the way here. Nazi bastards just killed them without a seconds thought. But they've kept them on the truck over there".

"Those fucking bastard! They shot them in cold blood. This is fucking hopeless, we're all dead" Hale whimpered.

"With an attitude like that, yes, we are all going to die and it will be your fault Francis" Baker said "now shut the fuck up!"

Captain Deckard looked back at the two bodies near the end the of truck bed. Corporal Jimmy Patterson and Private Howard Terrence. The two had been the best of friends, inseparable even in death as it seemed. They were good men, good soldiers. The Nazi's had probably kept them on the truck so they didn't get any ideas about escaping a second time. But why had they taken them prisoners in the first place. They were fighting a losing war. There had been rumours that Hitler had been killed a few days before they had fought for the town.

"Have they said why they are taking us prisoner Keller" Deckard asked.

"No, they haven't said anything to us. I think these guys are off their rockers. They're yelling at nothing all the time and one of them has been twitching quite a lot. They look like they haven't slept in days and they smell like shit. Something really bad is going on Captain and I think we are heading towards the source" Keller answered.

Deckard moved so he could get back on his feet. Once he was in a low crouch, he took a look through the window in the back of the truck compartment. He could see a large facility through the windshield. It looked like some sort of asylum. Moss and weeds had overrun the buildings walls and patches of the roof had caved in. It looked as though they were driving into Hell itself.

One of the two Nazi soldiers in the truck bed with Deckard and his men looked back to see him. He started yelling at him in sloppy German; spit flying from his mouth furiously. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen; his face was pale and shrunken. He took steps towards him, shoving the barrel of his rifle in his face. Deckard had no idea what he was saying; he could only crawl back towards the end of the truck bed, hoping the crazed German would calm down.

"I don't know what you're saying you crazy fuck. Stop shoving the gun in my face" he yelled back at him. The Nazi didn't take well to the retort by hitting Deckard in the face with the rifle butt. Ryan's head slammed back onto the steel truck bed, an all too familiar feeling. He could see Baker start to get up to attack the Nazi but Deckard waved him off. He didn't want any more of his men dying for his sake. He turned to hold his hands up at the German in a sign of surrender. He only laughed at the sight of the American surrendering to his will. The other Nazi in the truck was now yelling at his comrade in protest of his actions. The two began to argue, showing the sense of sanity had truly left the minds of these soldiers of the Third Reich. The attacker seemed to not be taking in his fellow soldier's words of advice as he started to kick the helpless American. Ryan took the strikes as best he could, trying to lurch in his stomach's with the kicks to lessen the pain, but soon the Nazi figured out what he was doing and began kicking him in the back. The pain was insurmountable as his body felt as though it was on fire. There were shouts coming from all around but Ryan couldn't tell where. The situation was well out of hand as he could feel himself blacking out.

A shot rang out as blood splashed over Deckard's face. Silence followed as he tried to wipe the blood from his eyes. A body fell to his side with a large thump, landing next to the bodies of Patterson and Terrence. Getting one last glimpse, he saw the violent Nazi soldier's eye's as he felt his life bleed out of him through the hole in his neck. The sudden jerks made his death seem slow and painful.

_Good_. Ryan thought, watching the man's eyes roll into the back of his head. _Hell's waiting for you, you spineless fuck._ A final breath escaped the soldier's mouth and he went limp. Deckard's vision rolled into blackness as he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fucking creepy place!_ That was Sergeant Wesley Baker's first impression as he looked over the grimy prison room. There were cracks throughout the entire wall while water was leaking through a burst pipe in the ceiling. A mix of blood and dirt covered the floor in a grotesque manner. There looked to be a pile of human feces in the corner as well. It would explain the horrid smell in the room. He turned away from the sickening sight and walked back over to the window looking into the courtyard. The Nazi soldiers were running around frantically, arguing with each other about everything imaginable. The truck they had been brought in on was still in the middle of the courtyard.

It had been the other Nazi in the truck who had killed the lunatic attacking Captain Deckard. As the truck stopped before the gate to the complex, he kicked his dead comrade out off the back of the truck. For once in his life, Wesley didn't know what to say.

The truck proceeded through the gate and into the courtyard of the building. Keller had said it looked like an asylum judging on the architecture. White marble made up the majority of the material for the building. Weeds had overgrown throughout the entire courtyard, growing up the wall onto the second ledge and beyond to the roof. A smoke filled sky casted an eerie red shade on the Nazi building. There were two levels in the asylum. A wide first floor with broken windows covered up with plywood. The second floor was smaller with a few balconies overlooking the courtyard. At the other end of the asylum, a large center room with two tall windows over looked the entire complex.

The truck squealed to a stop. No more than a second later did the Nazi soldiers in the complex order Baker and the rest of the group off the back of the truck. Baker attempted to lift Ryan up but a Nazi shoved a weapon in his face, forcing him to leave Ryan on the truck bed. Two men in doctor outfits came over and began to inspect the bodies of Patterson and Terrence. The _"doctors"_ sunken white eyes were the most distinguishing parts about them, making them hard to look at without thoughts of horror or pity running through Baker's mind. Then he saw one of them take out a hacksaw out of their blood soaked bib and begin to saw at Patterson's chest. The horrifying sight sent him into an outrage and ran towards them. But a rifle butt to the stomach and a double to the chin put him on his back. Before he could get back up, his arms were constrained by the soldiers and he was dragged away from his fallen comrades as the doctor began to pry open Patterson's rib cage. Captain Deckard was carried off the truck by two soldiers with Baker and his group.

Baker was glad to see that everyone who still drew breath was in the same cell when they finally got him into it. Baker did not feel too enthusiastic about Hale quivering in the corner however. Keller was checking on Deckard who was still unconscious. He had not seen where Patterson and Terrence had been dragged off to and neither had Keller or Hale. Baker did not like being in situations that he had no control over.

"What the fuck is this place Keller"

"I don't know. We drove for about three hours to the northwest out of Germany. I've heard of these places though, from the doctor's working on the POW's we found on the way into Germany" Keller said as he tended to Captain Deckard.

"What do you mean _"these places" _Hale whined.

"The POW's that could still talk say that these places were living nightmares. Tortures unlike anything anyone has ever experienced. The bastards performed experiments on them while they were still alive. Sick fucked up shit like that".

"I didn't sign up for this shit man. I didn't sign up for this shit!" Francis cried.

"Shut the FUCK UP Francis" Baker yelled. "You acting like a pussy bitch will get us killed".

Francis curled his lip and crouched in the corner and started to talk to himself. Baker began to pace the room, thinking of what to do to get out of this situation.

"What the hell were they doing with Patterson and Terrence? They were cutting them up with a fucking hacksaw"

"Yes Baker, we all saw it, and I don't know what the hell those sick bastards are doing to them but they are no longer our concern" Keller said.

"What do you mean they are no longer _our_ _concern_? Those are our guys being used for a fucko's science experiment!"

"Terrence and Patterson were dead long before they got here. No harm can come to them now. We have to focus on ourselves". Keller retorted.

"You son of a bitch" Baker yelled as he started to walk towards Keller. "You would rather save your own ass then any of us!"

"That's not what I meant Baker" Keller yelled back as he stood to face him. "We are still alive unlike those two, and if we want to stay this way, we got to focus on our priorities."

"Oh and who put you in charge?"

"I did for situations like these if I do recall" whimpered Captain Deckard. Keller and Baker both dropped their confrontation as they kneeled down by their Captain. He must have awoken from the argument.

"What happened before we got to the gate" he asked.

"The crazy kraut bastard hat attacked you got dropped by one of his own. Then they put us in here and they took Patterson and Terrence off somewhere" Baker informed him.

"Poor bastards. There's nothing we can do for them" Ryan said as he sat up to dust himself off. Baker was about to retort but Ryan stopped him. "I don't want to hear it Baker" Deckard said, knowing that he would continue his argument if he could. "Jimmy and Howard were my responsibility and I failed them. But I'm not going to fail you men. We aren't paid to save corpses. We have to get out of here before we end up like them".

Ryan Deckard slowly began to rise with the help of Keller and Baker. After he got a good footing, he motioned them off him and walked towards the window. After taking a quick look through the spaces in the plywood, he turned back to his men.

"First things first, we need to assess the..." Ryan was cut off by a loud mechanical cry from a machine of some sort, and then the lights in the room went out. The four men stood still in their prison room, only the red sunlight from the window was illuminating the now dark room. Silence filled the air for several moments. Then there were gun shots, and then there were screams.

"What the hell is going on?" Hale asked.

"I did not expect that to happen" Deckard said. "Something must have turned the power off and..." Before the team could ask, Deckard was motioning them into the shadows as he slammed his back into the wall alongside the prison door. At first, they were wondering if their captain was suffering some delusion from his injury. That was until a Nazi soldier ran to the door. He was out of breath and sweating profusely. He was muttering something in German as he looked into through the bars to inspect the room, his rifle barrel peaking in.

In that moment, Deckard grabbed the Nazi's head and smashed it against the barred door. Then he wrenched the rifle from his hands and turned it on him. The Nazi stood dumbfounded as he watched Deckard fire a round into his chest. For a few seconds, he simply stood there. Finally he fell to the ground, a pool of blood growing from underneath his body.

Deckard reached through the lower bars and grabbed the set of keys attached to the Nazi's belt. After attempting with several keys, he found the one that fit in the slot, clicked it open and pushed back the door. Turning back to his men, he gave a small grin and a witty remark.

"A lot more gets down from fighting the enemy then fighting each other. Come on, there have to be some weapons around here". Deckard shouldered the rifle and proceeded out of the prison cell with caution. Baker fell in with Hale and Keller behind him. As they were running down a long corridor, Baker could see the blood and feces that littered the floor while mould and grim covered the walls and ceiling. Weeds were even growing through from outside. The gun shots were getting less and less but the screams were still ringing throughout the asylum. As they rounded a corner, Baker had to stop for a moment to hold his stomach in. A rotten corpse lay on his back, flies hovering over his body. He had probably been there for weeks.

"Fuckin' animals" he muttered under his breath as Deckard continued along until he reached a door. After waiting for several moments for any noise, he opened the door and moved in slowly. When Baker entered the room, he felt his face light up. They had found the buildings armoury! Many German weapons were lying about the room while their own weapons that had been confiscated from them when they were captured lay on a table with the ammo as well.

"Gear up boys" Deckard ordered. "Looks like fate is swinging our way this time." Deckard smiled as he grabbed his trusty Winchester and pumped the cock to hear a shell move into firing position. Baker grabbed a MP40 and some clips of ammo. He looked around for anything else he needed. There were some grenades, first aid kits and a knife. As he collected these items, he discovered something that made his heart warm. An old double barrelled sawn off shotgun lay under some quilts. Obviously a Nazi had a good taste in legendary American weaponry. If Baker found the said Nazi, he would congratulate him by showing him how it felt to get shot by one of these beauties. He flicked it open to put in two shells he found off a shell belt. He flicked back into firing position and shouldered it in the belt.

Keller picked up a M1 Grande, some bandages, and two Lugers. He could see that Baker wondering about his choice of weapons and simply said "Two pistols are better than one". Hale picked up a Kark98 and the additional ammo for the other weapons. Deckard picked up a STG 44 and rammed a clip into position and cocked the hammer. Once satisfied, he slung the shotgun, shouldered his automatic rifle and ordered them to move out.

They moved into the next room. It was a large room with many broken windows looking into the courtyard. There were several tables with documents, odd devices and weapons laid out on them. The wall opposite of the windows had dried blood all over it. Hale whimpered at the site. Baker went to the windows while Keller looked at documents on the tables. There was no one in the courtyard. It was very quiet. Deckard came alongside Baker to survey the scene.

"Where did everyone go Sir?" Baker asked.

"I have no idea Sergeant. This place is beyond abnormal. The sooner we get out of here the better" Deckard said as he turned to Keller. "What have you found so far Corporal"?

"I can't be sure Sir, but I believe this is a technological weapons facility. There were several we went through on the way into Germany but none were this advanced or this...sick" Keller said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean" Hale quivered.

"It means that they were trying to make something here. Something evil. I can't read the rest, there's blood all over the writing". Keller said as he tried to wipe the blood from his hands.

Baker moved to the middle of the room and looked at his exits. There was a stairway at the far end that would lead to the second level and probably to a radio room. Looking back at where they entered there was a door to the left of it that. As he looked at the door, something on the other side began to hit it over and over!

The squad raised their weapons, not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Baker, open up the door carefully. If there is something nasty on the other end, we'll blow the hell out of it" Deckard ordered.

Baker slowly moved to the door, MP40 never stirring from its target. The banging was becoming more frequent and he could hear someone screaming. Finally he reached the door. Looking back at Deckard and the squad, he nodded his head and swung the door open. A man in a blood covered lab coat fell to the ground and started to crawl away from the door. Baker got a look at his face and recognized him. It was the scientist who had sawed open Patterson's chest. He threw the MP40 over by the table and grabbed the scientist by the coat and pulled him up so he could look into his eyes.

The man was babbling in German while sweat rolled down his face. "You remember me you fuck? You remember what you did to my friend?" Baker yelled as he raised his fist to strike him down. All of a sudden, the man's eyes went still and transfixed on something behind him. Baker heard a moan and then a yell from Deckard to get out of the way. Then Baker felt a slimy pair of hands grab his head in a lock. Baker's first move was to stand and back up into the wall, crushing whatever was behind him. After that he rolled to the side to see what had attacked him. It was a Nazi soldier but there was something defiantly wrong with him. His uniform was torn beyond repair; his chest area exposed reveals several cuts and bruises. His skin on his hands and face looked to be rotting! But it was his eyes that made Baker still. His dark yellow eyes followed by his blood covered mouth made this Nazi a monster.

He was beginning to move from the wall until a shower of bullets ripped through his body. Everything moved in slow motion for Baker. He could see every piece of flesh and fabric be ripped apart from the gun fire. His right arm became dismembered as the bullets ripped through the flesh and bone of his shoulder. The gun fire finally stopped and the soldier slammed against the bullet ridden wall and then slowly slid down it to a sitting position where he laid still.

Baker was still looking at dead soldier when Deckard helped him up on his feet; his rifle was smoking from the gun fire. The scientist was at Hale's feet asking for mercy or something of the sort. Baker was still fixed on the dead soldier with questions in his head. _How on earth had he stood to that many bullets? _Usually a soldier fell after a couple of rounds but the man had stayed up for the whole clip. When he came out of his zone, Keller and Deckard were questioning the scientist.

"What the hell do you have going on here"? Deckard asked. At first the German couldn't put his words together for the life of him. Then he started to slowly pronounce words in English.

"We were trying to make the ultimate soldier. We were trying to make our forces stronger and better. Make them not feel pain, to not feel fear. It was a brilliant plan" the scientist said. "But then everything went wrong very quickly. Test subjects kept dying and we were losing soldiers enough as we were with this war. So we began to use prisoners to test the affects. But then they began to die and we were losing face of the project. But then we had one success. He was everything we wanted, but he was also everything we didn't".

"What do you mean everything you didn't" Deckard questioned sternly.

"At first he did not show much response. But the tests showed he had high pain resilience and complete control of his actions. But then one day he attacked one of our scientists. He...he ate him alive. For some reason his thirst for flesh could not be consumed so we locked him away to try and find a solution for his...defect. But then the power went out and his cell became unlocked. He got out and began to attack the staff. There are probably hundreds of them now. My own son became one" He said as he pointed to the corpse against the wall.

"You made your son one of these things" Baker yelled.

"No, he was attack like everyone else here. We are all doomed. We unlocked something that is only reserved for the depths of Hell. We unlocked the living dead!"

The whole squad said nothing for a time. Only the German's breathing could be heard. Deckard and Keller moved away from him to discuss the plan. Hale and Baker joined the huddle as well.

"Is he serious" Keller asked "There is no way for something like this to happen. It's scientifically impossible.."

"It doesn't matter to us Keller. Our priority is to secure a way out of this place. We need to find the keys to that truck" Deckard said.

"What about the scientist" Baker asked.

"Leave him here. He deserves to die here like everyone else" Deckard said with no remorse in his voice.

"You will all die here" The scientist said as he began to stand up. "We will all die here. We have betrayed God and this is his punishment" He yelled. As he stood up, the corpse behind him also began to stand. The squad stood in absolute shock as they witnessed a man presumed to be dead arising. The scientist was still preaching as the undead soldier began to move towards him.

"No fucking way" Baker said as he watched the scientist notice their faces and turn to see his son come down and begin to eat his face. The pain must have been insurmountable. The screaming gave note to that. Hale began to scream at the horrific sit and then he ran up the stairs. Keller called after him but he was already gone. Baker and Keller turned back to see Captain Deckard move towards the two men and shoulder the shotgun. Gurgling was coming from the scientist as his neck was ripped open by his undead son. The monster looked up at Deckard and opened his blood filled mouth and snarled. Then Deckard fired a shell into his head, blowing the top portion clean off. The soldier fell on his back and remained dead. The scientist had bled to death within seconds of the attack.

Deckard turned around and cocked a shell into the chamber. His face was deep in anguish. Baker could see it. But then he shook his head and looked at his men with the same strong face he had been proud to serve for. "Fucking Zombies" Deckard said with some humour in his voice. Lightning struck a few miles away filling the room with white light. Then the darkness returned and it came with moans.


End file.
